


What Are We (Español)

by CrazyCookieManiac



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCookieManiac/pseuds/CrazyCookieManiac
Summary: Magna y Luck aprenden a lidiar con emociones complejas.
Relationships: Magna Swing & Luck Voltia, Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Kudos: 8





	What Are We (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> Versión en español de "What Are We", escrito por CrazyCookieManiac  
> Traducido por @dokuura (Instagram)  
> Revisado por @_delacroiix y @hqnta (Instagram)

Era domingo por la mañana. Los ciudadanos del Reino del Trébol se ayudaban entre ellos para reconstruir sus casas, tiendas, y sus vidas—el  desorden  que los elfos dejaron después de su redada no era una broma. Varios de los caballeros mágicos, quienes estaban supuestos a proteger el reino habían sido poseídos p or los espíritus de los elfos que buscaban venganza por las atrocidades que los humanos habían cometido hace quinientos años. O eso pensaban. No tenían idea de que habían caído directo a las garras del demonio. Es increíble todo el caos que puede salir de un solo incidente. Nadie salió  intacto . 

Ni siquiera Luck.

— Rayos …— se susurró a sí mismo . Magna estaba ocupado cargando cajas llenas de objetos que  habían sido sepultados debajo de los escombros de su pueblo natal, Rayaka. Mientras  que  la gran mayoría de los  caballeros mágicos estaban ayudando a las regiones común y noble, los pocos que quedaban estaban dispersados por la región olvidada. Él tenía que admitir, tener unos pocos apoyando a los campesinos era demasiado comparado con la poca atención e importancia los pobres recibían en circunstancias normales. Pensar en los estereotipos que siguen contra los débiles después de que el reino entero sufrió el peor ataque desde que fue fundado… otra cosa más que  él  debía añadir a su lista de “cosas que debo  hacer  antes de morir”. Luchar por igualdad. insistir en ella, y asegurarse de que todos, incluso un campesino como él, es fuerte y merece respeto y dignidad. 

Hablando de campesinos, Hasta lo había  sobrepasado  completamente desde que entró a los Black Bulls. Y él era más joven que el! Aunque estaba super orgulloso de él, Magna quería darse un puñetazo en la cara. Especialmente si quería volverse más fuerte. Más fuerte para poder proteger al reino y  todas  las personas que eran importante para el. 

Igual que Luck. 

Rayos, si Asta no hubiera aparecido… si Vanessa no hubiera estado ahí para apoyarlo… él no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Aunque ellos pelean constantemente, usualmente por razones estúpidas (como Luck comiéndose el pudding limitado que Magna estaba guardando para después de una misión), ambos sabían que Magna no  tenía oportunidad de ganar en una batalla seria. Mana solo surge del muchacho como si él la estuviera produciendo, sin mencionar los instintos de batalla de primer nivel con los que nació y perfeccionó con cada misión que realizó. Y el disfruta pelear. Verdaderamente, una máquina de pelear perfecta.

Pelear es casi todo lo que Luck hace, a partir de hacerle bromas a él y los otros miembros ocasionalmente. A veces él se unía a lo que sea que lo invitaran, como ir de compras con Vanessa, unirse a las competencias de comida de Charmy (aunque el suele solo mirar, y diablos, él incluso fue al mixer al que Finral lo invitó una vez. Luck nunca estuvo interesado particularmente en ninguno de esas cosas, pero no tenía razón para rehusarse asi que porque no unirse? Parece que lo que sea que hacía cuando no estaba peleando era solo para matar el tiempo. A pesar de que siempre estaban juntos… y a pesar del hecho de que era su mejor amigo, él realmente no podía comprender lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. Esa sonrisa raramente, si alguna vez, se desvanecía de su rostro, y ahi solo habia tantas emociones que el podria mostrar mientras que la usaba. 

Es por eso que ver lágrimas derramándose de esos ojos azules lo destruyó completamente. Lo impensable había sucedido. Luck perdió una batalla en la cual ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad de defenderse when Lufulu, el espíritu del elfo que lo poseyó esa noche, corrompió su cuerpo. El, quien nunca bajaba su guardia y era el primero en notar las señales de peligro. Él quien siempre cientos de golpes y puñetazos, sangrando tanto, y ni siquiera estremeciendo su cuerpo delicado. El las ocasiones raras que Luck se sentaba tranquilo, haciendo nada más que existir, Magna no podía evitar notar que tan pequeño y delgado él era. A veces lo hace pensar que el era frágil como un cristal, y se preguntaba cómo carajos el no se rompía después de ser magullado en batalla. Pero, finalmente, se había sido destrozado.

Por la manera de ser de Luck, Magna nunca pensó que el viviría para verlo llorar. Ese niño psicópata de verdad se miraba como un nino que habia hecho algo para disgustar sus padres y sentía el más puro remordimiento. Él había lastimado a sus amigos sin querer. Él había sido  _ forzado  _ a hacerlo, sin poder enfrentarse al enemigo por sí solo. Si Magna hubiera estado en sus zapatos, él probablemente nunca se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo. Pero ese era el. De ninguna manera él culpaba a Luck por lo que había sucedido, y ese pensamiento nunca había cruzado por su mente. En todo lo que había pensado era como hacer para que Luck regresara. 

—Rayos—se murmuró a sí mismo otra vez. Él era  _ débil.  _ Él tampoco podía hacer una sola cosa por sí solo. Si la pelea hubiera sido uno contra uno, no solo hubiera sido Magna asesinado, pero Lufulu hubiera forzado a Luck a matar unas cuantas miles de personas antes de que alguien, probablemente Asta, pudiera haber hecho algo al respecto. Todo hubiera terminado esa noche. Pero sin importar cuantas veces él hubiera sido golpeado hasta caer al suelo, lanzado como una pelota de ping pong contra los edificios (tan fuerte para destruirlos en el proceso)--nada dolía más que ver a Luck derrumbarse de esa manera. Y si él era sincero, Magna nunca había sentido ese tipo de dolor en su vida. Él ni siquiera sabía que existía. 

Entre más pensaba sobre ello, más se frustraba.Estas nuevas emociones eran tan confusas. Pero eran en verdad nuevas? Quizás lo que era nuevo era sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Pensar que Luck podría verse tan frágil en medio del campo de batalla… aún más frágil que antes. Era como ver que cada barrera que Luck había construido había sido pulverizadas y él estaba aterrado de las consecuencias. Usualmente las personas estaban asustadas de el. El siempre tenía esa expresión maniática en su cara, y el poder de destruir a alguien literalmente a la velocidad de un rayo. Justo como Magna había pensado antes: el era la máquina perfecta de batalla. Aun asi, el se miraba absolutamente aterrorizado de quedarse solo otra vez, justo cuando él había encontrado un grupo en el que podía encajar con su forma de ser. Esa noche, a esa hora… él solo era un chico inseguro de 18 años, desesperado por el consuelo de que todo estaría bien entre ellos, y asustado por si vida si no se lo daban.

Mientras que Vanessa y esta estaban aliviados visiblemente, Magna no podía sentirlo para nada. Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era abrazarlo con un brazo, porque solo diciendo “Por supuesto, idiota” no era suficiente para demostrar su punto. El punto ser, de que él  _ nunca  _ lo dejaría, ni dejarlo sentirse abandonado otra vez. El quería hacer todas esas horribles emociones desaparecer de la mente y el corazón de Luck. Agradecidamente, al menos temporalmente, había sido suficiente para ellos. Pero por alguna maldita razón, la respuesta de Luck era patearlo en la cara justo después. Jesus! Ese idiota ya tenía unos tornillo sueltos, y Magna pensó que había perdido otros más antes durante el evento antes de que Vanessa clarificara que Luck estaba intentando esconder su vergüenza.

Vergüenza? ¿Alguna vez se sintió avergonzado antes en su vida? El no podía recordar haber presenciado algo como eso, pero la única respuesta de Luck hubiera sido rascarse la cabeza y reírse tímidamente, en su usual alegre voz. Entonces todo lo que podía significar que Vanessa tenía razón, y eso lo hizo terminar sonrojado. Vergüenza, huh?

—Oye, caballero! Te encuentras bien? 

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Has estado parado a média calle por un rato… si estas cansado, puedes tomar un descanso, sabes? Podemos hacer tanto por nosotros mismos. 

Oh. Carajo. Cierto. El tenía un trabajo por hacer. 

—Oh, lo siento. Estoy bien. Enseguida llevare esto a la tienda de objetos perdidos. Dejame llevarme los tuyos también.

—Estas seguro? Estos son bastante pesados... 

—Si, no es un problema. De todos modos los que llevo no son tan pesados. Puedes ir a buscar más en lo que lo hago. 

—Esta bien, si tu lo dices. 

El señor, probablemente en sus treinta, puso las tres cajas que llevaba en el suelo para que Magna pudiera reorganizarlos en sus brazos, lo agradeció rápidamente, y se fue. Mientras que las levantaba, él no podía evitar admitir que, rayos, el señor tenía razón. Estas  _ eran  _ pesadas. Usualmente él podría manejar fácilmente ese peso, pero el seguía herido por sus batallas anteriores. El por supuesto había recibido atención médica (principalmente de sanadores mágicos) pero les habían dicho que detuvieran el tratamiento en tanto el dolor había disminuido a una intensidad soportable para que pudieran atender a los ciudadanos. Él estaba acostumbrado a lastimarse y podía manejarlo, pero la mayoría de la población no podía. Ellos necesitaban la ayuda más que el.

Bueno, como sea—entre mas rapido el llevara las cajas, lo más rápido lo mas rapido el se desharía del peso y el dolor que lo seguía. Y así el regreso al trabajo, dando lo mejor de sí mismo para concentrarse en la tarea en vez de lo que él no podía dejar de pensar. Aun así, el pensar en Luck siempre encontraba cómo regresar a su mente durante el día, haciendo que los ciudadanos rompieran su burbuja. Por lo menos todo el sudor de su trabajo haría que colapsara en cuanto llegara al escondite en la tarde. El en verdad necesitaba el descanso físico y mental. 

Una vez una buena parte del trabajo estaba hecho decidieron terminar por el día, Magna había sido invitado para la cena distribuida por la comunidad. El tuvo que considerarlo por un segundo. Estas personas tenían tan poco de comer, por lo menos  _ él  _ podía darse el lujo de poder comprar algo de comer en otra parte (o simplemente preguntarle a Charmy por comida), así que él no necesitaba tomar parte de la comida que podría ser para alguien más. Pero ellos estaban intentando expresar su gratitud, y rehusar la invitación sería grosero… él podría comer la mitad de una porción y pasar un rato con ellos antes de regresar a casa. 

A pesar de todo el caos que habían sufrido, y el hecho de que muchos habían perdido sus casas y no tuvieran un lugar donde dormir, ellos estaban increíblemente alegres. Ver a todos reír y bromear alrededor lo hacía sentirse feliz y aliviado. Ellos seguían vivos, y eso es lo que importa. 


End file.
